TAWOG: The New Family Member
by fiasche
Summary: Gumball, Darwin, and Carrie are walking down the street when a blue police box appears in front of them. Will the boy in the box be Gumball and Darwin's new brother?


I'm doctor who. I'm going to tell you about my life and how I met three great friends. It all started when I was in middle school 7th grade. It was the beginning of the school year, I didn't want to tell anyone that I was not human or an orphan. I was a time lord. I had something I hadn't tried out yet in my garage. Come on buddy! today is the day, I said to myself "It's a shame you won't make it", Donny said in evil voice. *Donny is the school bully* "No Donny, please, I just want to go home", I said in a begging voice "I... uuuuh...hey...bye", I quickly ran to my house and did what had to be done. You better open this door or I'm taking it down, Danny through his pocket knife and it skinned on the cheek I moaned in pain. I quickly ran into the tardis *the tardis is a blue police box that I stole from the London history museum, my father told me to steal it* I knew what would happen next once I left, the hole over world would be frozen in time until I came back. I wanted to live in 2nd dimension. So I went inside, put the travel setting to 2nd dimension started the engines and pulled the start lever. "ALLONSY", I yelled. It seemed I was traveling through a worm hole once I arrived I opened the door and saw a cat, fish, and ghost starring at me on a side walk. Stop right there lets go back 3 hours earlier with gumball. "Are you ever going to make your move on Carrie?", asked Darwin *Darwin is gumballs brother* "I don't know, I don't want it to ruin our friendship", gumball said. "Oh come on, you've been so bummed out since Penny moved and then you became friends with Carrie..." Darwin was interrupted by when she came to sit with them "hey Carrie!" gumball exclaimed "hey guys", Carrie said "so Gumball?", Carrie asked "You were talking to me about some dream you had?" I was it was small, I saw this guy named time, and he said that the doctor is coming then it was over, "weird" said Carrie. So the day went on once school ended they walked home together instead of talking the bus, but then they came to a halt when police box appeared in front of them, and that's how they met me. I was too scared to move "h... hello", I said "w...who are you?" gumball asked "I'm the doctor" I said (just like in my dream) gumball said to himself "do you know a guy named Time?" he asked "that's that's my dad I answered" "did he say the doctor is coming?" I asked "why yes, how did you know?" gumball said "brilliant!, that means I was destined to be here" I said "but do you have a place to live?" Darwin added "nope, I'm homeless", I said "We can take you in!" gumball said excitedly "Wait! do you think taking in a random guy is a little bit stupid?" Carrie asked, "Not, unless we know what he does", answered Darwin "what do you do?", asked Gumball "I time travel", I said. Gumball and Darwin danced in excitement "A TIME TRAVELING PERSON!", yelled the brothers, we are so taking you in", gumball said. So then we went home. Gumball introduced me to everyone. "It's nice to have you in the family", said Nicole *Nicole is gumball's Mom* "yes, it's great to have a fellow wizard in the house" said Richard *Richard is gumballs Dad* "oh, I'm not a... I was interrupted by Darwin telling me where I was going to sleep. The next day was school. "Ok class, it looks like we have a new idiot here, so tell me what's your name", asked Miss Smian *Miss Simian is the school teacher* "My name is the Doctor" I answered. "Ok let's see how smart you are, what is...?" I interrupted by saying the answer "22,556" I said "th-thats correct" Miss Simian said. All of a sudden the bell rang. For the last period, Gumball, Darwin, Carrie and myself hung out in the corridor. "How come you are so smart?" Carrie asked. "It's a gift", I said. "Oh, I forgot to ask you, what do you time travel in?" asked Gumball "I'll show you", I said. I took them down to the school basement. "I didn't know we had a basement?" Darwin said. "Here she is", I said pointing at the Tardis. "And that is...", Carrie said skeptically "come look inside" I offered. once we went inside the reaction I got was a gasp and its bigger on the inside. "This...is...AMAZING!" said gumball. "I think you guys are going to be great friends" I said. The next day I got to have more time with everybody. "Wow your pretty cool doctor" Carrie said "Yea, your funny and awesome!" Gumball exclaimed "thanks guys, and thank you for being such great friends", I said "No prob" said Darwin "you know what? I wonder what the future has in store for us?" I asked "us to", They all said.

To Be Continued...


End file.
